1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pacifier clip, more particularly to a safe pacifier clip that is strong in structure, easy in use and complies with safety regulations issued by many countries.
2. Description of Related Art
The motion of an infant sucking a pacifier is to give the infant the sense of comfort and security; especially when an infant wants to sleep but keeps crying and grumping, a pacifier is often served as a comforting means to put the infant into sleep; it is not rare that a pacifier is often out of sight while an infant was playing, so when the pacifier is needed and can not be found in time, it may result in that the infant will cry or even have a temper therefore the infant is more difficult to be taken care of; various types of pacifier clips are invented by skilled people in the art for clipping a pacifier on the cloth worn by the infant, so the pacifier is prevented from being losing and this often provides a good outcome.
In view of the described disadvantages, the applicant of the present invention has disclosed the Taiwan Patent No. 353304, titled Structure improvement of accessory, for overcoming disadvantages caused by a conventional pacifier clip; the accessory is mainly composed by a main sheet 10, a pulling sheet 20 and a latching sheet 30; the operating fashion of the accessory is that by connecting the pulling sheet 20 and the latching sheet 30 within a sheet range 101 defined on the back of the main sheet 10, a sheet tenon 201 of the pulling sheet 20 is connected to a hook section 102 and an angled tenon 103 provided on the sheet range 101, and a sheet hook 301 of the latching sheet 30 is connected to an axial tenon 104 of the sheet range 101; when a sheet button 202 of the pulling sheet 20 is outwardly pulled, the inner side of the sheet tenon 201 is in contact with the angled tenon 103, so a straight section 302 of the latching sheet 30 is extruded by the front portion of the sheet tenon 201, and the latching sheet 30 is operated around the axial tenon 104 served as an axial core to let a clip sheet 303 outwardly raise, therefore a gap is formed between the clip sheet 303 and sheet teeth 105 in the bottom of the sheet range 101; if the pulling sheet 20 is downwardly pressed, the straight section 302 is fallen due to lack of support provided by the front portion of the sheet tenon 201, so the clip teeth 304 on the inside of the clip sheet 303 and the sheet teeth 105 are in an engaging status. Furthermore, a decoration sheet 40 is connected to the front of the main sheet 10 and a ring 501 in the bottom of a chain 50 is fastened between the main sheet 10 and the decoration sheet 40; the other end of the chain 50 is connected to a conventional opening/closing buckling ring so the pacifier is connected to the buckling hooks.
The above mentioned art has overcome many disadvantages of conventional pacifier clips. Because the disclosed accessory is used on an infant, strict safety regulations are made by various countries, take the EU standard EN 12586 for example, any item used on an infant has to be subject to an impact test to ensure no units of the item is broken in pieces that may be swallowed by an infant. The hook section 102 is suspended in the air and connected on sheet range 101 to offer the resilience for pulling outwardly or inwardly by the pulling sheet 20 so the hook section 102 provided at the disclosed accessory is easily to be broken due to reciprocally impact, therefore not complies with the EU safety regulation; and the size of the pulling sheet is relatively too small so people with larger fingers can not easily operate the disclosed accessory.